


July 22, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost stepped to the side the minute Supergirl attacked him with heat vision. He winced after Martha was struck and knocked down. His hat was lifted. ''My apologies for Supergirl accidentally attacking you.''





	July 22, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell watched as Supergirl battled Gentleman Ghost by their farm with worry in his eyes. ''If my daughter is injured or...'' He wondered if Martha or Jonathan Kent were going to check on them at all. Amos viewed Supergirl's attack forcing Gentleman Ghost back. He heard footsteps and turned to Martha. His eyes widened with her.

Gentleman Ghost stepped to the side the minute Supergirl attacked him with heat vision. He winced after Martha was struck and knocked down. His hat was lifted. ''My apologies for Supergirl accidentally attacking you.''

After Gentleman Ghost vanished to obtain other valuables, Supergirl and Amos approached Martha slowly.

Amos glowered with tears streaming down his face. ''You were careless!'' he informed Supergirl. He started to sob for a few moments.

''I'll get her to a hospital,'' Supergirl said before she lifted Martha. She carried her in the dark sky.

''Careless Kara.''

THE END


End file.
